1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to transport refrigeration systems, such as the refrigeration systems used to condition frozen and perishable loads in the cargo spaces of trucks and trailers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The evaporator and condenser sections of transport refrigeration systems each require air delivery or air mover means in the form of blowers and/or fans for moving air across the finned tubes which make up the evaporator and condenser sections. It is conventional to drive the blowers and fans directly from the prime mover which drives the refrigerant compressor, which may be a dedicated internal combustion engine, such as a Diesel engine; or indirectly by electric motors which are powered by alternators driven by the prime mover. The fans and motors consume a significant percentage of the power available from the prime mover. It would thus be desirable, and it is the object of the present invention, to reduce the power consumed by the air delivery means of transport refrigeration systems, at least when a reduction in air volume will not deleteriously affect the cargo in the conditioned space, to conserve fuel and make additional cooling capacity available to the system.